The Breakage
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: AH/AU So called Bad Boy Edward is having bella live with him until graduation.She seems normal enough but he knows she not just a pretty face hiding in her clothes. He wants to win her over.
1. One

Title may change so alert or favorite just in case.

* * *

When I was ten years old me and all my friends would walk four blocks to our neighbor hood.

Every day, on the second block home, we would pass an old house with an old yard where a sad looking dog would lay, tied on a short leash.

Rain or shine the dog would lay there. The yard was never mowed by the sour old man the occupied the house, alone.

I was sick of passing that sad dog every day for two years. So the summer going into middle school me and my friends did something about it.

We snuck out in the middle of the night trying to be as quiet as possible for a bunch of rowdy boys.

When we entered the yard the dog didn't make a noise, made no sign to acknowledge our presence.

We unhooked the dog from the chain and darted out of there like hell on wheels.

The next day we all walked by the old house and there the dog lay. He didn't move an inch.

Was he stupid? Did he not see that he was free from that old man and the old yard!?

I think, five years later, I can finally understand why the dog stayed.

* * *

My backpack drops to the ground in the foyer. It's the only thing in this god forsaken house that was out of place.

I know typically on the last day of school everyone goes out and partys but my mind is about to fucking burst. Everyone at school wouldn't just their fucking traps.

So what if I'm going to be a senior in three months? It just means soon I'll be able to get out of this shitty town. This shitty state! Holy fuck even the country is corrupted.

I don't mean to sound pessimistic. Really, I don't. I mean I have great friends, the few that I have, loving parents, we're not bad on money, and I'm smart.

But this town... nothing good can come from it. Everything is dreary and not worth giving a second glance at.

"Edward! Don't forget-" I walked swiftly up the stairs ignoring my mothers calls about something I could give a rat's ass about. My door slams from the wind coming from my balcony. My only salvation.

I grab my pack of cigarettes off my desk and step out into the fresh air, fumbling to get a joint out and allow myself to just chill.

"Smoking can cause serious damage to your lungs that may or may not be reversible you know." an unfamiliar extremely feminine voice came from the other side of the balcony. My balcony has two entrances, one in my room the other in the guest bedroom.

Who the fuck forgot to tell me we were having a guest? I'm fucked.

My head snapped to the voice and in the chair curled up reading some heart functioning book was a teenage girl.

Who the fuck was this girl and why did she think she could bitch at me in my own house?!

She looked back down at her book and I noticed her appearance for the first time. She had hair the cascaded down past her chest, it was brown. I liked brunetts. It was wavy and thick and beautiful. Her face was pale and heart shaped. She had large brown eyes that almost matched her pretty hair. Her lips looked like what Emmett would call DSL. Dick sucking lips. How vulgar and sexy.

I wondered what her body looked like. She was wearing a four times too big sweatshirt and sweatpants that looked like could fit twelve of me.

Probably 'cause she's a fat ass. I mean it is summer. Why else would she be wearing such large clothing?

She's still pretty, though.

"You'd be the expert on health, right?" I glanced down at her medical book just when her eyes were looking to meet mine. What did she want to be a fucking doctor like my old man?

"No. I'm trying to get more knowledge on how Charlie... I mean my dad passed away." Oh. Ohhh! I think I recall someone mentioning to me that Isabella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan, was coming to live with us until graduation because she wanted to spend time at the place her father loved most.

Funny how you don't care about something until you're staring at it in the face.

How fucking stupid.

I give her two fucking weeks until she flies her pale ass back to where ever the hell she came from.

"You're Bella." It wasn't a question. We both knew who she was. But oddly enough, her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. Damn.

"Yeah... how did you know?" Was she fucking stupid? Was she holding that book hoping to gain some knowledge? Everyone knows who she is in Forks.

"Everyone knows who you are. It's Forks." I take another puff and ignore her dramatic cough.

"I know... but everyone so far has called me Isabella. How did you know I liked to be called Bella?" Her voice was meek while she folded the corner of the page to mark her spot. She set her book in her lap.

"You don't look like an Isabella," I took another long drag, "Bella suits you." I suddenly felt very stupid. Bella suits her? I didn't even fucking know this medical researcher miss hottie with a fatty body.

"Well thanks Edward. For getting my name right and infecting my lungs with black tar. So much for fresh air." She stood with her book in her hands and sharply turned into the guest... her bedroom.

So she has a bit of the bitchy attitude does she?

Fuck that. I don't need another bitch in my life. Rose and Alice aren't even my girls and I already know that I want to stay single for the rest of my life. I see what Jasper and Emmett go through.

I'm not into the old 'hit it and quit it' either. I may look and sound like a bad boy but Alice says I'm just a never-been-kissed sex haired smoker that will never get a girl.

Go figure. That name sounds like I'm a fag trying to get laid. Great.

Fuck this town for being boring as fuck. Fuck my parents for allowing that bitch to invade my house. Fuck that bitch for invading my house! And fuck this summer being already the worst summer in history.

Fuck.

* * *

I'm not dead! Just a little writers block. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for BB and no I have not dropped it. Just taking a slight break, hoping this will get the writing juice flowing. And I know that in this story Charlie is dead and in Battered Beauty Charlie is an abusive drunk but I really don't hate him! In fact other than Seth, Charlie is my favorite side character in the Twilight saga!

Yes I know this chapter is short but it's just a tester. To see if I really want to release another story.

Well anyways, I know that Edward swears a lot but that will get fixed! I just wanted to do a bit of a bad boy since in BB he's such a gent!

Review and tell me what you think of this!


	2. Two

Oh by the way.

I don't own twilight. Yeah since I know that a lot of you were confused and thought that I might since I didn't put a disclaimer.

Yeah.

* * *

So maybe I didn't 'know' know Bella swan, but I knew her well enough to know that she had a bit of a tongue on her. But as of yesterday afternoon, she hadn't really spoken much. We all ate dinner together and I could tell Esme desperately wanted to make small talk with Bella, learn a few fun facts of her life. But Bella didn't seem all too interested and kind of just picked at her food.

So here's a breakdown of what it looked like at dinner time.

Esme not shutting up about how fucking wonderful it is in Forks. Carlisle trying to sway Esme off the topic, noticing Bella's awkwardness. Then there was me, gawking at Bella both because she kept worrying those lips and because this wasn't at all how she was on the Balcony.

Oh and were eating mashed potatoes with grilled chicken. On the nice china.

"Dude, snap the fuck out of whatever horny dreamland you are in right now." Emmett threw an inflatable basket ball at my head. Jasper, Emmett and Myself all sat in Emmett's room packing up all his shit for college. He and his girlfriend Rosalie were a year older than Alice, Jasper and me and they were moving to Seattle to attend college in the fall.

"Chill I was just thinking about last night." I played with the rubbery ball in my hands then tossed it back to Emmett.

"Did you get laid? Eddie! Why didn't you tell us you got some pussy!?" Usually, at times like this Jasper and I like to ignore Emmett. He can be quite the fucking loud mouth.

"Didn't that new girl Isabella Swan move in with you yesterday?" How the fuck did he know? Was I the only forgetful one around here?!

"Bella." I corrected. Emmett popped the basketball and threw it away in the trash can.

"Bella was it? Sounds like Eddie has a crush?" I glared at Emmett's big fucking head. I don't crush. She was pretty, that's all. Holy fuck.

"What's she like?" Guy code for 'is she hot?'

"She's pretty cute. She's kinda bitchy though but in a cool way and she wears like huge sweats and sweatshirts. Don't you think that's fucking weird? It was like hot as hell out yesterday." Both faces were completely the same. Utter shock showed on both.

"Eddie, did you just call this girl 'pretty cute'?! You must wanna fuck her because I have never heard you comment positively about a girl before." I turned to Jasper for some support. I so did not want to fuck Bella Swan.

"I agree with Emmett," has hell iced over? Jasper agreeing with Emmett with something; and it's on my personal life? "you seem to have to hots for this girl. Are you gonna go for her?" Jasper always knew how to poke at an awkward topic.

"All I said was she's pretty cute. So what if I think she's hot? It's really not a big deal." I tried to fix my attention on something else to calm myself. It really wasn't a big deal and I was just making it worse wasn't I?

"Not a big deal? Dude, you're living under the same roof as a hot chick for a year. It's a big deal. Plus, you'd totally fuck her even if she is a bitch and if she got a little meat on her!" Emmett stuffed some football trophies into an empty box marked 'fragile'.

"I never said that!" The clock looked like a good object to glare at for the next hour. Or until Emmett just has fat mouth.

"I think what Emmett trying to get at is that you've never been interested in a girl. You've never had so much to say about one girl. You said she was bitchy in a cool way? I don't think anyone else would think so. Just like Emmett thinks Rose's rudeness is hot and I think Alice's bossiness is cute. And who cares if she is a little bigger? Do you want to pursue her or not?" Jasper sat across the room from me and his stare burned holes into my forehead.

Fuck you Jasper and the way you always know what to say.

"Thanks bro! Never knew I could mean such sophisticated words." We all finished helping Emmett pack the little things into empty boxes.

But one think sat in the back of my mind; did I want to try and get closer to Bella? I only had one conversation with her for fuck's sake!

Then, I realized, that that was one of the best conversations I had ever particpated in.

I hadn't talked to Bella since Friday on the balcony and when Sunday morning came by there was still no conversation.

I walked downstairs only to be greeted by the strong aroma of bacon. Esme was smiling at me warmly from the kitchen.

"Good morning Edward! You're already showered and dressed?" I glanced around to see any sign of Bella. Negatory. "But you did't shave the stuble." She frowned at the stuble on my chin.

"I'm keeping it for a while." I said scratchy at the not yet there beard.

"Oh! Edward I have a great idea! Bella hasn't been to Seattle since we picked her up from the airport so the two of you should go explore Seattle today." My heart jumped at the oprtunity. Spending the day alone with Bella? I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about that. Excited and Nervous were the top two feeling.

"Yeah I'll do that. Where is she?" As good as the bacon smelt I was way to gittery to eat breakfast now.

"Sleeping in her room I beileve. Poor girl, needs to adjust to this time still. Why don't you go wake her up?" I nodded and made my way up the stairs.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was so nervous about entering this room. I mean I've entered this room hundreds of times before when relatives visited. It's just Bella. What is there to be nervous about? Okay nevermind what I said before. I knew exactly why I was so nervous to go into this room.

I knocked on the door once. twice. three times. no answer. I creeked the door open and saw a small lump lying on the bed, breathing softly. The only light in the room was from the opened drapes from the balcony window.

I walked around the bed so I could wake her and I nearly died at the image before me.

Bella had kicked off the cover to reveal her pajamas. Short shorts and a tank top.

Let's just say Bella was no longer Hottie with and ugly body. She had long legs that were curled, and a very flat stomach.

I feel like I forgot to mention something. Oh yes. The perfectly round and large breast placed impecably on her chest. Oh fuck I think I'm getting a hard on. I needed to wake her ass up before I did something I would regret.

"Bella?" No answer, unless you call her licking her lips an answers. I called her name three more times, each time a little louder.

Eventually I did get a reaction out of her. Just not the reaction I needed at the moment.

She groaned and rolled over to show me a complete. fine. ass.

It was at that moment I realized that I, Edward Cullen, was an ass man. I wanted to bury myself in those cheeks.

But that wasn't what rocked my world (okay it was but there was more too). Ever so softly, so softly that if I didn't have amazing hearing I might not have heard it. Her sexy breath whispered out my name.

I never like my name more than that moment.

But the question was, why would she hide such a fuckable body?

Twenty reviews or I wont update.

Im doing something I promised myself I never would. I'm writing this story on and off between Bella's and Edward's POV. I will be doing more of Edwards but for the story to make sense I need to have Bellas too.


End file.
